Scribblenauts Wiki:Administrators
Welcome to the Scribblenauts Wiki Administrator page! On this page, you can find information about a very important user-group to the wiki community. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins (Changing the wiki's appearance and navigation). Administrator Responsibilities All administrators are required to have a certain know-how of wiki configurations and controls. They should also be capable of ideally, figuring out if an edit is made in good-faith or not. *Blocking malicious IPs and users with the intent on spam, free advertisement, or harming a community (i.c. creating disputes). *Reverting edits made by users with the intent on causing harm to the wiki. **Correcting false information. Notifying users who made false accusations in good-faith. *Configuring the appearance of a wiki. *Ensuring that a wiki's navigation functions properly and efficiently. *Creating and restoring tools for other users (i.e. Templates, Name-Space Pages) Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. *For more information on bureaucrats, please visit here* Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, visit . Users with administrative access include: *KingTT (Founder)* *Psychicken17+ *Toastmonster* *CandD *RhythmWalker *Joshduman+ *Reversinator* *Megatron1* *Drakez* *Alupe99a* *User is currently inactive +User is partially inactive Feel free to contact any active or partially active admins if you need help! How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, this page can be found here. On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. Requirements For a complete list of requirements, visit here. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.